Sparkle
by ViveLaBand
Summary: Since this isn’t getting any reviews…at all… I’ve decided to stop posting. If any one would like to adopt this and keep it going or change it some and use the idea you’re free to, just let me know. Thanks.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I love getting mail. Mostly because I never get any, but when I do get any it always holds something of interest. My most recent letter was probably the most exciting one of all. The unusual part wasn't that I had actually gotten mail; it was that it came in parchment paper, yes parchment paper, not that cheap stuff you can get at the nearest stationary store, but the real deal. Plus if that's not crazy enough for you it had a wax seal with a large "H" decorated with a badger, a raven, a lion and snake coiled around it. That's not the worst of it, when I opened it, it held the most life changing thing possible. Think of the most insane thing that could ever happen to you and times it by like 30 and you get what happened to me.

I opened the letter saw the green scrawl, and started reading. "Kyra Sparkle, you have been accepted to the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." First thought, YA RIGHT! Then I started thinking about it, it would explain some things. I remember when I was in fourth grade I was ice skating and broke my wrist. I had a cast and everything, but I also had a gymnastics competition in two days. Half way through the second day my arm didn't hurt anymore and when we went to the doctor, my wrist was fine, completely healed. We just thought I had really strong bones and healed fast. Maybe it was magic. Who knows. Suddenly I realized what I was talking to myself about. Magic, witchcraft, wizardry. There is no way this is happening.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"All aboard!!!!" cried the train attendant. A whistle broke through the sounds of hurried good-byes and last minute baggage checks. It sounded again.

"Well, I better get going then." I said to my mom.

"Yes, I guess you better." She whispered, on the verge of tears. Again. Ever since I went over her house last weekend to visit and finally got up the courage to show her the letter, mom had been breaking out in fits of crying every time anything about Hogwarts comes up. When she told me she was a witch I was totally disbelieving. I mean if she's a witch why didn't she ever use her magic to make life better for her, for me, for dad. I guess I shouldn't be surprised ever since my mom's divorce from my dad, she's been really quiet. She could have joined a cult for all that I knew.

"Bye, Mom! I love you! Don't worry I'll be back at Christmas break!" I gave her one last quick squeeze, grabbed my purse and owl and ran onto the train.

The inside was incredible. The compartments each had a large window, two comfortable couches, compartments for luggage and blankets, and plush and colorful carpets. Somewhere ahead on the train I could smell the delicious sent of hot chocolate and cookies wafting down the train's length.

I wandered down the hall; looking for an empty compartment I could feel people's eyes on me, following me. I wondered why. I started blushing furiously, 10 seconds and I've already done something wrong.

Finally in my dejected state I came to any empty compartment. I uncaringly threw my bag in, sat down and started brooding over what a horrible time this was going to be. Why did I listen to my mother? Why? Why? I could have just gone to an ordinary school, with my old friends. Now I'm not even going to i_have/i _friends. As I sat there muttering to myself I felt a tap on my shoulder. Unsuspecting I jumped about 10 feet and fell on the carpet.

"Oh, my God!" I sputtered. I turned around and met two sets of surprised eyes.

"S'excuse us. We didn't mean to startle you." Said a dark haired boy with amused eyes. "Me and sis were looking for a compartment to sit in this was the last open. Do you mind?"

He was pretty tall but that might just be because I'm so uncommonly short. His eyes were a hazel color and studied my shocked face. Along side him was a girl about the same height with the same color eyes. The similarities ended there. He had dark brown hair and she had a beautiful light blond color. Her chin jutted out a bit giving her a constantly stubborn look; she had a high forehead with little wispy bangs adorning it and high cheek bones. He on the other hand looked much mellower; his face was wide and he a small little snubbed nose. He smiled winningly and tilted his head to the side

"Sure…." I said hesitantly I was still a little bit spooked from their sudden appearance. "Sorry I don't think I caught your names?"

He laughed. "I'm sorry, my names Jared and this is my sister, Odetta." He said reaching out to shake hands. "What's yours?" he asked politely.

"Oh, right… sorry, I'm Kyra, Kyra Sparkle." I said feeling extremely uncomfortable under his steady gaze. After that an awkward silence fell and there was a minute of pure silence.

"Would you dears like to buy something off the trolley?" asked a motherly looking witch, who had a cart full with every kind of sugary snack. I shook my head slowly, I was too nervous to eat a thing. Lena on the other hand looked as though she could have eaten the whole lot by herself.

"No thanks," Lena said sadly, I wondered why, she was obviously starving. She took a paper bag out of her trunk and as soon as she did so the whole compartment was filled with the smell of garlic and other offensive smells. Trying not to look appalled I turned to the witch.

"I'll take…" I looked at the stacks of goodies, "that and umm… that one, and uh that." I said pointing to a box of chocolate frogs, a licorice wand and something else that was such an interesting shape that I had to get it no matter what it was. I handed the witch a handful of coins unsure of their value.

Once the trolley had left I handed all the junk food over to Lena and Jake. They looked as though I was insane, "What?" I asked unsure, was I not supposed to do that?

"You didn't have to get anything for us!" said Jake, sounding half astonished, half thankful. Lena who had no words just nodded her head vigorously until finally shouting out "Thanks!"

I smiled, "It's my pleasure guys, and I could tell you're totally starving. And no offense but that lunch smells less than appetizing."

"Thank you so, so much!" exclaimed Lena again. As they dug in the conversation flowed freely before coming back to the topic that they had been tip-toeing around.

"So… you're new here?" questioned Jake. I bobbed my head up and down. "Oh…so do you already know what house your going to be in?" I squirmed nervously, 'What was he talking about?'

"Uhhh, what?" I asked trying not to sound as dim-witted as I felt.

He smiled, "It's a bit complicated but, at Hogwarts they have four things called houses, and each person is sorted into one of the houses based on their traits, for instance people in Gryffindor are known for being brave and loyal, where as people in Slytherin are known for being devious and greedy. The other two houses are Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw is for all the "smart" people," he said using air quotes, "And Hufflepuff is basically the left-overs." I tried to absorb this new information before he continued. "Just out of curiosity, what house do you think you're going to be in?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Ummm, well…. I think… I dunno, hopefully either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. School was always one of my strong points," I said, starting to become even more nervous, 'Why didn't mom warm me about this?'

His eyes glittered with laughter, "Glad to hear it, I'm in Gryffindor and sissy here is in Ravenclaw with the rest of the brains. So, either way, you've got a friend."

As soon as he said so every uncomfortable thing that had happened so far was not as important. I grinned so big and for so long I felt my cheeks go numb and I knew I must have looked like an idiot, but I couldn't help myself. 'I got friends!' I thought to myself ludicrously. The two siblings looked at me oddly but started up the conversation again. "Hey Lena? Did you see Lauren and Michael when we got on the train?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I thought I saw them sitting with that girl with the glasses and that other kid…what's his name? Matt, or Pat or something…" she trailed off.

Jake wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Those two again? Ugh, I'm going to have to figure out a way to tell them that those guys are bad eggs," he said mostly talking to himself. He walked out of the compartment still muttering to himself. Me and Lena exchanged looks and then burst out laughing.

"Good times," I said out loud and then laughed.

Once the train had stopped Lena led me off the train and toward a towering figure at the end of the platform. But then told me she would meet me inside, she needed to find Jared. I shrugged it off; I needed to figure out where I was supposed to go anyway.

Since we had gotten on the train the sun had set and the sky was turning a deep, rosy purple and I could see a few stars twinkling in the distance. As was my habit I wished upon the first star I saw. 'Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight.' I closed my eyes tightly and released my wish into the universe. I let out my breath in a sigh and slowly opened my eyes. But instead of seeing the ever twinkling stars I was looking into a boy's green eyes through his glasses.

I gasped in surprise and jumped backwards; he reached out and grabbed my elbow to keep me from falling on to the train's tracks. "Th-thanks," I said shakily. He smiled in a concerned way.

"Are you okay?" he asked while I studied his face, freckle-less with a small lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead that was all but hidden by his messy mop of black hair.

"Um, yeah, yeah I'm fine," I answered feeling extremely awkward, "Uh, not to be rude or anything, but why where you, well watching me?" he blushed a little.

"Oh, I was just, wondering what you were thinking…" he trailed off and I looked at him funny, "I mean you were squeezing your eyes shut and were just standing there, I thought you might be hurt or something…"

I laughed; I must have made quite the sight, standing there muttering to myself, "I was making a wish," I told him feeling a bit foolish, I was probably the only person my age still going around making wishes on stars.

But instead of making fun of me as I expected he smiled even wider, "Yeah, I make wishes all the time, I think my next wish should be for some of them to come true," he said jokingly. Then he stuck out his hand, "I'm Harry Potter, by the way. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kyra Sparkle, and I'm trying to figure out where I'm supposed to go, how I'm supposed to get there, and why, but I suppose those questions will be answered soon enough," I answered him quickly. He chuckled.

"Well, I suppose I could show you the way to the castle, or at least to the carriages," Harry offered. I shrugged.

"OK, well, right this way," he led me down the platform further till we got to the carriages which I disliked immediately. It wasn't the carriages precisely it was more the animals pulling them.

I shuddered, "Ugh, what are those?" I asked accusingly pointing a finger toward the un-named creatures. When he looked at me he seemed shaken.

"You can see them too?" asked Harry, clearly surprised. I gave him another funny look.

"Yeah, they're right there, what are they?" I said wrinkling up my nose add the odd effect they had on me.

"Um, well, Kyra, not everyone can see them, they're thestrals." He explained, "They can only be seen by people who have witnessed a death," I heard his last words over and over again, 'i_who have witnessed a death,/i' _it echoed in my mind.

"Oh," I whispered, for lack of anything else to say. I climbed into one of the carriages and sat in silence. A moment later I was joined by a girl with brown bushy hair and a friendly face, along with her companion; a boy with flaming red hair and pale skin and brown eyes. "Um, hi," I said nervously.

"Hi!" said the girl very energetically; "I'm Hermione, and this is Ronald." she pointed to Ron. "Who are you?" she asked in a rush.

"Um, I'm Kyra," I told her, I was a little scared of Hermione, when someone is that happy it just, I shuddered inwardly. "Uh, where did Harry go?" I asked, afraid he had abandoned me.

They looked surprised, "You already met Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he saved me from falling onto the tracks and was going to show me into the school." I answered him. Ron nodded like this made everything make sense.

Silence fell in the carriage, "So…" I started, trying to make conversation, "What year are you in?" 'Wow,' I thought to myself, 'could you have thought of a lamer question?'

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, finally interested. "Me, Harry and Ron are in our 7th year!" she practically yelled "Ron? What are you doing?"

Ron who obviously hadn't been listening, tried shaking himself into focus, "What?"

Exasperated Hermione asked again, "Why is it that when I'm talking you stop listening?"

"No! 'Mione it's nothing like that, I was just thinking…" he turned to me now, "So what year are you in? I haven't seen you around school I don't think." I smiled.

"No, I wouldn't think so. This is my first year, just found out er, everything a month ago. "

Hermione looked me up and down, "Aren't you a little old to be a first year?"

"I don't know… I don't really understand the British school system." Hermione opened her mouth again presumably to explain but was interrupted when Harry climbed in the carriage.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is owned by JK Rowling. The plot is mine, along with Kyra.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ron and Hermione bickered the whole way to the school, with Harry intervening when the fighting got too vicious. The rest of the time, he kept glancing over at me, checking, I assume, to make sure I was okay. I shivered, these carriages were luxurious, but they were anything but warm.

"Last stop folks!" yelled an angry looking man, with a large cat sitting at his feet.

"That's Filch, the caretaker," said Harry pointing at the man with the cat, "steer clear of him, he's rather nasty."

Ron snorted, "Understatement of the year."

I nodded, not really listening. My stomach growled, 'Man, I should have gotten something on the train!' I thought depressed, "So, do we get our luggage now?"

"Nope, they bring it in for us; all we have to do is sit, watch and eat." Answered Ron happily, Hermione rolled her eyes. I shrugged, it sounded fine to me- Right now all I cared about was getting warm and getting something to eat.

Once we had gotten to the front steps of Hogwarts I was gaping. It was humungous. Worn stone with beautifully crafted statues decorated the exterior, complimented by the warm colors of the stain glass windows. There were about 7 different areas of the building that looked like they were connected by small bridges. Each of the buildings had a couple towers jutting out of their roofs, all of different heights. Though unsymmetrical and a bit grungy, the school was the most beautiful and peculiar thing I have ever seen.

"Wow," I breathed. The three friends smiled knowingly.

"Well, we should be going in," said Hermione bossily.

Once inside the big oak doors my stomach tied its self up in knots again. I sucked in my breath and held it, waiting with anticipation. Hermione, Harry and Ron, had already left to sit with the older students. So I stood alone, waiting for someone to give me direction, something I usually hated, but was desperate for at the moment.

The people I was waiting with looked about as nervous as I felt; one girl about three years younger than me, over to my right looked slightly green and was breathing in and out deeply. I was about ready to ask someone what we were waiting for, when the doors flew open and an woman with deep emerald green robes and a black velvet hat, walked in.

The breath I had been holding rushed out and with a jolt I realized I had no idea how the houses were chosen. 'Do all the others know magic already? Am I going to be put in Hufflepuff because I don't know anything?!? Please, not Hufflepuff, not Slytherin!' I wished fervently. I squeezed my eyes shut and wished, for the second time that day, I wished with all my strength.

"Today-" the woman began, "you will be starting Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry," some of the people around me started muttering to their friends, "In a few minutes, you are to be sorted into your houses, until till then I –" she stopped abruptly looking past their heads toward the back of the room, "PEEVES!" she snapped. "PEEVES! Put the wand down! Right NOW!" the new students turned their heads to look behind them. Floating in the back above them was 'Peeves' he was holding a students wand and was waving it around murderously. "PEEVES!!!" she roared. I turned back to the eccentrically dressed- whatever he was.

"Peeves! Peeves! Put down the wand," he said in a mocking, high-pitched, whiney voice. He stuck out his tongue, "NOOOOO!!!! I wont!!!" he waved the wand again making sparks fly. The older witch took out her own wand and yelled for help. A couple seconds later her back up arrived.

The three who came to her rescue appeared to be teachers. One was a man so large it would take three, seven feet tall basketball players, stacked on top of one another to reach his height; his face was covered with an unruly black beard. On his right side there was a portly man with a mustache, who had gold rings on each of his fat fingers. On his left was a girl who looked to be in her early-twenties. She had red-gold hair and startling blue eyes, her features reminded me of someone but I couldn't place her face.

"_Accio wand!" _shouted the red head. Peeves, not willing to give up that easy, pulled with all his might on the wand trying to keep it from flying away; but he wasn't strong enough. Instead of breaking the spells grip on the wand, his had slipped off the handle and he went flying and hit the wall in the back of the room with a 'thwack'. Half people grimaced- myself included.

The teachers looked very uncomfortable. "Erm, well, I guess you are ready to be sorted then?" Asked the elder teacher. The new "First Years" exchanged glances with each other.

The big hairy man opened the doors the Great Hall, the rest of the school turned their heads expectantly. "Single file now, single file." He whispered to them softly. They walked slowly up toward the front of the Hall. Every few steps you could hear a gasp as people discovered the ceiling. When I finally looked up I just about had a panic attack. The ceiling wasn't really a ceiling at all. It was bewitched to look like the sky outside; right now it was showing the end of the sunset and the newly visible stars.

Once we -at last- got to the front of the Hall, there was quiet mixed with hushed whispers. Filch the cat man walked up to the teachers table and set out an old, shabby stool with a ragged, patched hat on top. I watched with curiosity, 'Were we going to have to fix the hat?' The woman in emerald half-walked, half-jogged to the front and then stood in front of the stool. "Alright, first years!" everyone quickly jumped to attention, "I am Headmistress McGonagall, and this," she pointed to the hat, "Is the sorting hat, when you put it on your head, it will dissect your qualities and put you in your house accordingly!" The tattered hat opened at the brim and a rusty voice came spilling out.

(I am took the sorting hat's song from the 1st Harry Potter book)

"_OH, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep you bowlers black,_

_Your tops hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone in the hall burst into a round of applause and cheers. I smiled, 'Now that's something you don't see everyday!

McGonagall flicked her wand and a long roll of parchment appeared, "Let the sorting begin!" she shouted, "Avalon, Troy!" was called first and he walked nervously up to the cap, it was placed on his head and slipped over his eyes and was silent a moment, before shouting out "RAVENCLAW!"

Next went, Botts, Bertie Jr., this was Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans Daughter, who was just starting school. (She got Ravenclaw also.) After that there was Brinkley, Courtney; Berserker, Bob; Carolina, Katherine; Cotuit, Devon; Carter, Andrew; Denali, Dennis… until they were finally down to the S's. Simon, Susannah; "GRYFFINDOR!" Until at last they called my name. "Sparkle, Kyra!"

I walked up at a snail's pace to the stool and felt myself turn numb; I sat down and watched the hat slide over my eyes. People sat transfixed as the hat went on my head, I felt like I was watching this happen to another person, until I heard the soft voice in my ear. "Hello, Ms. Sparkle," I very nearly jumped out of my seat, in my experience voices that don't belong to a body are usually no good. "Hmm…smart girl, very smart girl, ambitious I see…Hmm… what shall we do with you? Brave yes, yes. Talent, that too, very raw. Hmm…"

'Please, not Slytherin, not Hufflepuff, not Slytherin, not Hufflepuff,' I chanted silently.

"Neither Slytherin nor Hufflepuff? Well, why not?" the hat whispered in my ear. "Scared of yourself?" if said by another it would have sounded like they were taunting me, but when said by the hat it sounded merely curious. "Nothing to be afraid of, my dear. Well if you are positive… Hmm… you do take after your mother- father as well…." it said after he listened again and still heard me chanting. "Why you are an enigma, brave, talented, smart and a bit cunning as well. Ah, I see…" it sounded like the hat laughed.

"Better be, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. The Gryffindors clapped thunderously, but I got some strange looks as I walked over, I strained to hear what they were saying.

"Never seen a sorting take that long!"

"Tallest first year I've ever-"

"-that took so long!"

I blushed furiously before I spotted Jared at the end of the table and he waved me over.

"Congratulations!!! You guessed right about your house!" he said cheerily, oblivious to my embarrassment. I sat and watched the end of the sorting and listened to McGonagall's speech in a daze.

"Congratulations new students…blah, blah, blah, It's a great honor… blah, blah, Tuck in!" I heard the last two words though and when mounds of food appeared on the table I wasn't about to argue.

"This is da life, eh?" said Jared with a mouth full of turkey. I nodded my head at him, 'Oh, yeah-this is the life!' I dug in.

By the time the tables were clear of food and it was time for dessert I felt as thought I had eaten more than I have room for in my stomach. I let out a little sigh of pleasure; we never had this much or this kind of food at Dad's house. I shook my head thinking of all the California style dinners I had suffered through. If I have another fish taco I think I'll die.

The only thing in the world that could have been better at that dinner was if people hadn't asked me questions about the sorting. "So, what took so long under there?" asked Suze, another first year sorted into Gryffindor.

Astonished by her bluntness it took me a moment to respond, "Er, I don't know. It didn't seem so long while I was wearing the hat." I thought of the sorting hat's mutterings while I was wearing it. _"Why you are an enigma, brave, talented, smart and a bit cunning as well. Ah, I see…"_ I remembered the hat's small understanding laugh. What did he finally realize?

My thinking must have given me a glazed look because once I looked back at her she was studying me suspiciously, "Ok…" there was a slight pause, "So where are you from? I'm from France originally, but my parents both went here and thought it was a really good school. So," she shrugged, "I'm stuck here,"

I answered her hesitantly, "Oh, well I'm from the US, actually," I told her, "California, really," she instantly look looked excited.

"That is so cool!" her hazel eyes opened hugely, "I've always wanted to go! What's it like there?"

I smiled dourly to myself, If only she knew. "Well, it's warm, during the day at least, almost all throughout the year, definitely no snow. And it's always busy, traffic, schedules, whatever. It might sound glamorous, but it's not the greatest place in the world," I though sourly of my dad and his fish tacos.

"You must be joking!" she said more than a little surprised, "From what I've heard America is one of the most exciting, fun places to be! Everyone is rich, nice and can do almost whatever they want!" I snorted loudly making people look over at us and stare, including Jared and farther down the table; Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Um, I'm not sure who you've heard those stories from, but they are far from true. It is true that America is wealthy, but not everyone there is. And people there…" I trailed off, I couldn't even think of how to explain, how "nice" Americans could be.

"Yes?" she said expectantly. Her face was flushed with excitement, and her freckles looked as though they were dancing on the bridge of her nose. Suze's hair was brown and shiny and was swishing in her pony-tail as she practically jumped up and down.

"Nothing, never mind," she looked disappointed but I wasn't up to discussing my old home quite yet, "Let's talk about something else…"

Grudgingly she agreed, I looked back down the table searching for Jared. When I finally found him, I could help but sigh. Suze looked down the table to see what I was watching. Once she saw an evil grin spread across her face. "Ahh, got the hots for royalty?" she asked snickering.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her honestly confused.

She tilted her head to the side and jerked it toward Jake, "Hogwarts royalty, loved by the girls, respected by the guys, the schools own mascot," she said as though giving a tour. I wouldn't have been surprised if she'd jumped up to show me the paintings.

I was opening my mouth to deny it when I felt a small tap on my shoulder, I shivered and jerked my head around looking for… well I wasn't sure. But whatever I expected it wasn't a pearly colored transparent man wearing a pair of pantaloons and a buttoned up shirt with ruffles at the color and wrists. Unsure of anything to say I sat and gaped. The man looked equally astonished. I turned slowly to Suze and she looked faint, I turned back to the translucent man, "Who are you?"

He had to shake himself before he could respond, "I'm, uh, Sir Nicolas… And you?"

"Kyra," I told him reaching out a hand, he looked at it and then reached over and took my hand, and I shook it. "Erm, I hope you don't mind me asking…" I said slowly, "but, um, what are you, exactly?"

Still looking extremely surprised, Sir Nicolas answered, "I'm a ghost," he said flatly. I took back my hand as quickly as I could.

"What!? But you, a ghost?" I blubbered on for about a minute before finally saying, "You can't touch ghosts…!"

"Correct. I can't. But," he looked back at where our hands had shook, "apparently you can," unprepared for this comment I felt the blood leave my face and my hands shoot into my robes pockets.

"What do you mean?" I asked, glad that my voice didn't show any of the fear that I was feeling.

"I mean that, you" he said pointedly, "are the only person I have ever met who could touch me. Well after my death, I mean," I looked away, anywhere but Suze or Sir Nicolas's faces. But instead of finding relief in looking away, I only found discomfort. People all around, from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin were staring at us gawking, their mouths all hanging open.

I looked toward the front of the Great Hall and saw the teachers all watching the two of us in the same dumbfounded way. Soon they snapped out of it and the Hall was filled with chatter, they were soon silenced by a blast from McGonagall's wand. She walked slowly towards me from the teachers table, taking about two minutes to walk from one end of the Hall to the other. The students and teachers alike watched, riveted by the unexpected change in their reality.

When Professor McGonagall finally reached me and Sir Nick all she said was two quick words, "Follow me," and then kept walking out the big oak doors. I exchanged glances with Suze before following. As soon as the doors again slammed shut, I could hear the students talking already.

* * *

Hmmm, so another chapter.

How'd you all like it?

-Maggie


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is owned by JK Rowling. The plot is mine, along with Kyra.

* * *

Chapter 3

Being out in the hall wasn't much better than being faced down by thousands of eyes. The silence was only occasionally broken by the clicking of McGonagall's heels as she lead Sir Nicolas and me to what I assumed would be her office. Along the way, I could see Sir Nick sneak glances at me just to make sure I was still there, like making sure I was real.

She led us down several spiral stair cases, through a portrait of an old sleeping man and past many suits of armor. She finally stopped in front of a gargoyle statue and said two words. "Chocolate Frog!" To my amazement, the gargoyle turned away and revealed another spiral staircase.

She walked by the statue, stood on the staircase and started ambling up the stairs. I stood gaping at her back until Sir Nicolas poked my shoulder. I turned my head and looked at him, then back at the staircase. I took a deep breath and then started up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, we found McGonagall waiting impatiently. As soon as we made it to the landing, she whipped open the door to a magnificent office.

Nothing about the room itself was exceedingly wonderful, but how the space was put to use was glorious. Paintings of men and woman dressed in formal robes lined the back wall. Each had a little plaque underneath it; Yolanda Christian, 1578-1590. Titus, Artholo, 1859-1888. All of them were put in position of power behind the desk, which was beautifully carved. The legs of the desk were adorned with little birds and flowers in varying shades of brown. When I turned my head away for even a moment, I was almost sure they were moving. On each side of the room were bookshelves whose tops all met the ceiling. The books were of every topic, from _American History- The Early Years_ to 1877 to _Cures for Common Colds and Illnesses_. On either side of the bookcases were cabinets bursting with crystal balls, pieces of wood, potion ingredients and anything else that just needed a place to stay. And the completing factor: A phoenix, a lovely reddish-orange phoenix.

A tiny smile pulled at the Head Mistress' lips when she saw me visually exploring the room. "Nice, isn't it?" she asked in an almost wistful voice. I nodded my head agreeably; not sure if it was a rhetorical question or not. She walked slowly over towards the bird's cage and made coaxing noises, until he slowly came to her. "This," she said, holding up the Phoenix, "Is Desiree." (A/N: Remember that Dumbledore's Phoenix left after his funeral.)

"Can I pet her?" I asked tentatively. She nodded and I reached out and brushed my fingers along her head. She warmed to my hand, trying to get me to rub a certain spot. For a few peaceful moments, I forgot what I was there for, wrapped up in the feel of Desiree's feathers. Sir Nicolas watched me pet her longingly.

Once she started talking again, I jumped back to reality, painfully fast. "Excuse me?" My voice was squeaky.

Looking at me strangely she repeated herself, "I said, why don't you take a seat?" I sat. She took Desiree and put her back into the cage and then sat down on the other side of the table, looking at me intently, waiting for me to speak. Realizing I wasn't going to be the one to start talking, she turned to Sir Nicolas.

Uncomfortable under her direct stare he began to speak, "Erm- well what happened was I was walking- I mean floating down toward the Gryffindor table and I accidentally brushed against Kyra here." He said gesturing towards me. The headmistress acknowledged this with a slight tilt of her head. She turned back to me.

"Kyra? Has this- has anything _like _this ever happened to you before?" she raised her eye brows and stared intently at me from behind her glasses.

What was I supposed to tell her? I panicked, and the only thing that seemed to be able to come out of my mouth was "Um, well..."

"Um, well, what?" she asked sharply, her clear brown eyes turned stormy. "Kyra, this is important, you need to be entirely truthful with me."

I avoided her annoyingly direct gaze by looking behind her. The pictures were sleeping. Sleeping? Man, I'll believe anything nowadays. "Kyra?" she said again this time with an underlying threat, "If you don't speak now we're going to have to use other methods of getting you to speak!" McGonagall said, her voice rising.

Other methods? I sighed and without any conscious effort, my mouth was opening and a voice quite unlike my own spilled out, "Only once," said my high-pitched voice, "It only happened once, when my dad died." I felt a knot in my throat and my voice got even higher and uneven. McGonagall's face softened for a moment, but quickly returned to it's usual stringent manner.

"Continue please."

My eyes lowered to the desk and I stared at the wooden texture, hot tears formed beneath my eyelids, blurring my vision. I began to speak again, "He had been diagnosed with terminal cancer about a year ago, and then he died," I felt a hand on my shoulder but didn't bother to look. "Once he was dead, me and my sister had three options, either live in a shelter, live with our mother here, or live with our grandparents in Baltimore. We choose our grandparents.

"While we were there everything was fine for awhile at least. Until my birthday, when I got my letter," I paused catching my breath, "I opened it and didn't believe a word. I was ready to throw it in the trash when I saw my Dad. He was standing, watching me from the other end of the room, he was crying. Thinking I was crazy, I ignored him for a second, first the letter and now the ghost of my dead father?" I shook my head. "I had no intention of believing either of them, until he pulled one of his gross fish tacos out of a paper baggy."

"He knew I saw him then and he smiled and he waved, the next thing I knew I was hugging him and swinging in circles, I knew that what I was seeing wasn't permanent, but at the time I didn't really care. He was back in one form or another and that was all that mattered. I drummed my fingers on the desk restlessly, "Then he said, i 'Kyra_, listen to your mother. Listen to what people have to say, you'll be surprised, not all of them are the same. Take care of your sister. I've got to go now, but remember, I love you, and I'll miss you very, very much.'/i_ And that was it."

Now both hooked into the story both Sir Nick and Professor McGonagall were leaning forward intently waiting for more, after about thirty seconds they realized I was finished and began to speak.

"But- I - I thought you- you've never touched a ghost before!" Sir Nicolas sputtered. McGonagall who also looked very interested in this nodded her agreement.

"I didn't know he was a ghost! I didn't know there were ghosts! I thought I was going insane because I wanted to see him again! If this was the only way I was going to see him I didn't care if I was crazy!" my monotone speech was now more of a screech as I felt my anger intensify, "I think I AM crazy! But I-" I was cut off by McGonagall's hands raised in mock surrender.

"Kyra, I understand! But right now isn't the time to talk about you and your father, no matter how harsh that may seem. Right now, we need to discuss your gift." Her tone was sharp and demanding.

"My gift?" I repeated softly. "My igift/i?" I laughed and now I was positive that I was crazy. "You really think this is a gift?" She nodded slightly and I backed away from the table, "I'm going now."

She watched me storm about with appraising eyes. "Kyra?" she called calmly, "Please sit down." I was about to open my mouth to tell her exactly where I thought she should go in the after life, when I saw the determined set to her mouth and eyes.

I again sat, not looking at her, "Kyra, look at me," Nothing doing, I said to myself, "Kyra, LOOK!" surprised by her sudden shout I jerked my head up expecting to see some kind of spectacle. Instead all I saw was my face reflected back at me in her eyes, "Listen to me, I'm not trying to make a joke out of you, I'm not going to turn you over to the Study of Magical Talents and the Ministry, I'm going to help you! But you have got to listen to me!" I nodded at her, my Dad's words clear in my mind, i "Listen_ to what people have to say, you'll be surprised, not all of them are the same."_ /i

McGonagall turned to Sir Nicolas, "Would you mind retrieving Professor Ilona? And I would appreciate you not saying anything, do you mind?" It wasn't a question.

"Of course, Headmistress." he nodded cordially toward her and then gave me a small wave and floated through the door.

"Pay attention very closely here Kyra, I know you are new to this kind of thing and the memory of this will stick with you for a very long time, but you've got to remember; most of the students who attend this school are used to magical types of surprises and in a few days all will be forgotten. Second, tell no one you're a mediator, no one understand?"

"A meditater? That's what I am? How do you know?!" she sighed, exasperated.

"Yes you are the first being I have heard of who is able to touch ghosts, but there are other people, who though they can't touch ghosts help them. They help them "move on" to the next realm, or life or whatever comes after we leave our bodies. In fact, we have one at the school right now. Now, since you have this particular ability, I assume that is what you are." She paused momentarily thinking. "You said after you talked with your father he disappeared correct?"

I nodded to show my agreement. "That must mean you helped him "move on" by taking his advice. That is what he needed to move on, to talk to you." I gaped at her, speechless.

"Um, well... I guess that makes some sense" I said vaguely. She stood up suddenly, and I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she said loud enough to be heard. The door opened slowly, and in walked the red haired Professor I had seen earlier.

"You sent for me?" Her voice was light and whispery like it was floating through layers of mist.

"Yes, I assume you have heard, Rosabel?" She tilted her head slightly to show her agreement. "Then can I ask you to take Miss Sparkle under your wing for a bit? Let her stay in your room for a couple days or so, until everything settles?"

"That would be fine with me. We'll have a fine time if Kyra doesn't mind staying with me, that is." The two turned to me.

"Sounds fine to me."

* * *

I'm sad. This is my fourth update and only two reviews '(

I really want to know what you think... please review!

-Maggie


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

Chapter 4

Professor Ilona and I walked silently down the hall for five minutes before either of us found something to say. "Are you still hungry? I have some food in my room." she offered kindly. I shook my head but turned to look at her.

"So, what do you teach?"

She nearly snorted, "Defense Against the Dark Arts of course, what other opening is there?" I shrugged, "I take it you grew up without magic?" Ilona asked cautiously.

"Yeah...so?"

Taken aback her voice lost the friendly, airy sound and became a bit hard and defensive, "I just thought it was a little strange you have never heard of the tradition. Every year the DA the DA teacher is either, fired, killed, disappears, resigns, is kidnapped or some other happening that makes them unable to fill the position." I blinked.

"Really? Why would you want the job then?" Part of me was merely curious while the rest desperately wanted to know her answer.

She tossed her red-gold hair over her shoulders, blue eyes flashing. "Well, I plan on breaking the tradition. I plan on working here for a very, long, long time." Her voice echoed down the hall eerily making me shiver. She stopped abruptly and turned to a wooden door and kicked it hard twice and then turned the knob once to the right, four to the left and three back to the right; like opening a safe. Professor Ilona caught me watching her curiously and merely said, "Minor precaution for over curious students sneaking around."

Feeling slightly awed by her first determined and then frosty answers, I watched her open the door and followed her in quietly.

Once inside I felt my jaw drop. The room was small but marvelous. Bright yellow it was cheery and comfortable, the bed in the corner was covered with a bright blue-ish turquoise comforter and fuzzy pillows. The candle at her bedside had a beautiful shade with dried flowers sewn into it. Elsewhere in the room there were unusual shaped boxes and a music stand completely buried in music. Next to it, a hand painted clock in the shape a rose was hung on the wall. Another desk in the corner held knick knacks of every size and shape. Anything from a teddy bear to a delicate miniature porcelain doll lay at random on the desk. The floor was almost lost, coated in shoes and discarded robes. Organized chaos, I thought, perfect. She looked over at me with amusement, "Not quite what you expected?"

I repeated her stupidly, "Not quite what I..." I blushed feeling ridiculous. "No, I think I pictured something more, erm...spacious, I guess." Realizing what I had just said I blushed harder, "NO! I mean, no offense or anything, I just thought-"

Smiling again she waved away my discomfort. "Don't worry, McGonagall had offered me a larger room; I hadn't felt the need for the room at the time. I didn't realize I was to be having a guest." Grinning she took out her wand.

"Where would you like to sleep?"

"Er..." I raised my hand and pointed to a spot at random.

"Ahhh, yes one of my favorites. Has a nice view of my shoe tree." She winked. And for the second time that night, I was speechless.

Not even five minutes ago, I was ready to assume she was a younger version of Professor McGonagall, yet here she is, acting as though... as though what? As though she's your friend! My brain shot at me.

As I studied the room even more thoroughly, Ilona was busying herself with setting a sleeping place for me. A couple flicks of a wand later, I had a small cot and a tiny bureau big enough for me to place my things inside, yet small enough that I could push it under my cot and out of the way. She sighed in a satisfied fashion. "Ready for bed?" I glanced over at the rose clock I had noticed earlier.

It read eleven o'clock even; not bad for one evening's worth of events. I shrugged, "You?"

"I could stay up later." It was an offer.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea..."

The noises of someone making a cup of coffee were what woke me up and what convinced me to stand the next morning. Professor Ilona or Rosabel, as she told me to call her, was still in her bed clothes: a pale yellow night gown with small stars and moons all over it. She held two mugs of freshly brewed coffee and handed one over to me and she and I both took a big gulp. Suddenly I was very much awake, "So, what am I to do today? Do we start classes right away?"

"No, no." she covered one ear with her hand and held the cup of coffee up to the other and said, "No, too early, no questions." I glanced over toward the clock again: five AM, perfect.

She walked over to her desk and sat at the chintz chair sitting behind it. Placing her cup on the table she conjured up a small pillow and placed it there, and then she lay down her head, "Don't think I can fall asleep in this," she yawned hugely, "spot." She finished.

Wanting to ask why she couldn't fall asleep I opened my mouth to say something, but her eyes were already closed and her breath was deep and regular- asleep. I smiled in an ironic way and tried lying down to try and go back to sleep myself, but I was totally awake.

I sat on the bed for a few minutes trying to think what to do; I grabbed a book at random and opened it, i The history of the language Gobbledygook is long and.../i I shut the book. Last night when we were talking and laughing she didn't seem the type to be interested in Gobbledygook. I smiled faintly. Ah, well- to each their own I guess.

Suddenly I was hit with a great idea; I looked from Rosabel to the door and back again. And slowly so the bed wouldn't creak I stood up and pulled on a bathrobe and tied the sash, then threw on a pair of slippers and tip-toed to the door.

I first stuck my head out the door and looked left and right to check to make sure no one was around, then pulled the rest of my body threw the opening. I pushed the door toward the frame until I heard the faint click that meant it had shut.

Wishing fervently for someone who knew their way around the school I chose to go right and walked aimlessly for a while before deciding to go left and then right every other turn so I could find my way back. Several times I found myself in a hall way that looked vaguely familiar and each time wondered if I had traveled down it the night before. After many dead ends, about twenty changing staircases, a couple walking suits of armor and a close scrape with Peeves which included me narrowly walking into him before quickly hiding behind an open door, I was facing a large painting of a bowl of fruit and I wearily leaned against it and put my hands behind my back.

Suddenly, the previously silent hall was filled with a shrill giggling. I snapped up my head and raised my arms ready for someone to attack; I twirled around still looking for the offender, but instead found the painting had swung forward and opened to reveal a room of tiny beds each with a sleeping elf. Elf? I looked at each in surprise, elves? There are real elves? I walked forward intending on waking one to ask, but I tripped over a mop laying a strewn on the floor and fell flat on my face. I let out a loud squeal of pain and felt hot tears come to my eyes as a couple droplets of blood fell from my nose.

* * *

Still only two reviews (

Please?

I'll give you chocolate!

winks


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I think we know that I'm not JK Rowling by now...if not I worry for your mental health.

* * *

Chapter 5

I lifted my hand trying to stem the flow when about five elves let out yelps, waking the rest of them. "Why is Miss here?" Asked one wearing what looked like a pair of soccer shorts, a maroon sweater and a nightcap, "Miss should not be up and about this late! Miss is going to get Dobby into trouble!" Dobby's voice squeaks... a lot. Maybe you might want to mention that?

Completely uncaring because of the intense pain in my nose I let out a whimper. "Miss alright?" asked Dobby, now sounding deeply concerned having noticed the blood, the rest of the risen elves were standing or else laying in bed muttering about the 'new strange mistress'. I looked into his enormous round eyes and did something between a shake and nod; he studied me with distress, and said, "Maybe Miss should sit down?" Without waiting for an answer Dobby took my hand and pulled me roughly over to one of the elves beds.

Feeling nauseous, I gratefully tried sitting, but he pushed me all the way down, the top of my head and my legs from the knee down were hanging off of the bed. Someone pushed another bed toward the base of the first one, making room for my small frame. "Would Miss like me to get Madam Pomfrey?" I stared at him dazed.

"Who?"

"Madam Pomfrey, Miss, Dobby wants to get Madam Pomfrey!" his squeaky voice was getting more and more distressed and panicked.

"Alright, alright Dobby. Go fetch Madam Pomfrey." Without wasting a second he disappeared and I shut my eyes tightly and reached up to touch my nose, I winced. It was broken. My tiredness and the pain knocked me out quickly, and left me to have dreams about little manic elves running around me in circles, blathering on about some sort of bone strengthening chicken soup. Before I could try the soup I was shaken awake by a woman wearing white.

"Hello." I said faintly.

"I see you're fine now! That was quite a fall, gave yourself a broken nose and a concussion to boot. Gave us all a fright, no idea where you'd disappeared to. Drove poor Professor Ilona to the breaking point." I felt a twinge of guilt, she patted my hand, "Don't you go worrying yourself, I've seen far worse." She said darkly.

"Er- what happened? Where am I? Where'd Dobby go?"

She shook her head and patted my hand again, "Don't worry; you'll have your questions answered once you get some more sleep. You were mumbling about something- soup I think. I want you to take this potion," she gestured to a goblet, "It will put you into a dreamless sleep, something you'll need, no doubt."

Not in the mood to doubt anything, I took the goblet and drank it down in one swallow. Immediately, I felt woozy and let my heavy head fall back down to the pillow and my eyes close. I was asleep quicker than you can say 'Elf'.

When I woke up I tried opening my eyes but didn't want to put the effort into it, so I left them shut. I rolled over slightly into a warm- warm something. I tore open my eyes in panic, and barely muffled a shout.

"Hello Miss!" said a voice cheerily. Dobby.

"Dobby? Wha-? What are you doing here?" I asked, wishing he'd go away.

"Dobby came to see Miss, Ma'am. Dobby wanted to make sure Miss was okay." His huge green eyes filled with tears, "Is Miss okay?"

My face flushed red, "Erm, I'm fine, though my reputation is ruined," I said sadly. "I don't suppose there has ever been a quicker expulsion- I haven't even officially started school yet." I shook my head, "Pathetic."

Dobby looked deeply disturbed by my yielding attitude, "Miss! Miss isn't expelled!" his eyes grew humungous. "Miss is too useful to be expelled!" he squeaked.

The first few seconds of delirious happiness wore off quickly, "Too useful? What are you talking about? Ah, right. My 'gift.'

Dobby looked panicked and he grabbed the empty goblet sitting on my bedside table and started bashing himself over the head with it. The sound echoed through the hospital wing.

"DOBBY!" I said in a loud whisper, "Stop it!" I reached over to his flailing arms, grabbed the goblet and pulled too hard. The goblet slipped out of Dobby's hands, out of mine, past my head and- through the window. We watched the goblet spin through the air in slow motion, and as it neared the window, I felt a small gasp escape me. The glass made a tinkling sound as it shattered.

A few shards of glass fell to the floor and slid out towards the corners of the room. The breeze from outside billowed the curtains around the beds and set them flapping. Dobby looked with dismay at the window and then apprehensively at the door to Madam Pomfrey's office. The knob turned quickly and the door flew open, followed closely by Madam Pomfrey herself, Dobby turned back to me with a look of sheer terror, "I is very sorry, Miss!" he squealed. He snapped his boney fingers and with a crack, disappeared.

I sat looking at the spot where Dobby had been, Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat, "What is going on here?" I stared guiltily down towards my toes.

"Um-" Thinking fast I came up with an excuse, "I was having a nightmare and I guess I must have been sleepwalking because when I woke up, I was just about to get into bed and the window was broken..." silently I berated myself. Sleep walking? What the hell?

Madam Pomfrey studied me with appraising narrowed eyes, looking for signs of guilt. After a few moments, she seemed to think I was telling the truth. "Well get back to sleep then." I turned on my side and let my eyes slide shut and fell asleep again almost immediately.

I woke up with the sun shining in my face and the smell of cinnamon oatmeal in my nose. I sighed happily and sat up leaning back on my elbows before opening my eyes. "Hello Kyra." I peeled one eye open at a time.

"Hi Professor…" I said softly, ashamed. She didn't look happy.

"How are you feeling?" Yep, she was pissed.

"I'm fine…" I took a breath, "Look I'm really sorry about last night, I was just curious…" She held up a hand to silence me.

"Yes, yes, I understand you being curious. But don't you think you could have waited till the morning? Or asked me for a tour? Or even thought for more than a second about the consequences of what you were doing? I know you have a brain up there! You should use it!"

I thought that was going a little far. I had been thinking… Maybe not in a school appropriate way, but I was thinking! I must have looked offended because she sighed.

"Just because you have a new special power doesn't mean you're going to be getting special treatment. The reason you are staying with me isn't just a treat. It's too keep you away from people who would either tease or bother you because of your power. Now if you want to get out of here," she waved her hand to indicate the room, "you better be ready to stop acting like an idiot."

She was right I realized, I was acting like an idiot, but I didn't have to let her I know that I agreed. I pulled a hurt face, "I'm sorry."

"You better be," she replied huffily.

Professor Ilona sat by my bed for a few more minutes before declaring that she needed to go get ready for a teachers meeting. "I'll come back later to visit, shall I?"

"Umm…sure." I felt a little uncomfortable asking for her to visit me, but I realized that I'd die of boredom if she didn't come. She stood up.

"Well…I'll see you then, shall I?" She gave me a curt nod softened by a wink and walked from the room.

* * *

Still no reviews... This is kind of sad. 

-Maggie


	7. Hi everyone

Hi everyone…or no one…

Since this isn't getting any reviews…at all… I've decided to stop posting. If any one would like to adopt this and keep it going or change it some and use the idea you're free to, just let me know.

Thanks

-Maggie

Happy Holidays )


End file.
